Polyisobutylene (PIB) is one of the most biostable and biocompatible rubbers. To that end, certain PIBs have been used in drug-eluting stents for use in coronary arteries. Additional biomedical applications for PIB include, for example, glaucoma-correcting ophthalmic conduits and triflet hear valves, which are currently under intensive clinical evaluation. The spectacular oxidative resistance of PIB has recently been demonstrated by certain PIBs being able to withstand boiling in concentrated nitric acid.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for additional PIBs that are able to be tailored to one or more specific biological and/or medical applications.